


My Way

by DeepDenizen



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Altered Mental States, Cannibalism, F/M, Fire, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Mental Institutions, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Paranoia, Stalking, Torture, Yandere? maybe, huge change in character personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDenizen/pseuds/DeepDenizen
Summary: Carnivorenounan animal that feeds on flesh.Does not include insane cyber-organic organismsProbably doesn't include insane cyber-organic organismsDefinitely includes insane cyber-organic organismsAn au of something I have and am currently still writing, this does include stuff that is definitely not canon, and basically the good ole "let's put dragons in this"





	My Way

 The mere thought of consuming flesh was something repulsive in Optimus's mind before.

 Now, he couldn't stop.

 Even as he drove his blade into the dragon's stomach, he knew this was disgusting. 

 Even when the blood begins to pool at his peds and his servos were covered in it, he knew it was disgusting.

 Yet, the urge to eat was quite a loud one. 

 His denta pierces the skin of the dragon's neck, after ripping off a scale or two, and tears the flesh off, exposing muscle underneath.

 His faceplate a mess of blood and shreds of tissue, he digs into the meat as if he himself was another animal in these woods.

 The snarl that came from his throat was a feral one, deep, guttural, much like someone he knew.

 If she found out. If they found out.

 He lifts his head up and swallows, licking his digits and the edge of his blade clean.

 He wondered if Megatron ever tasted flesh. Well, he chuckles to himself, that's one thing that him and the warlord did not have in common, among other things.

 He knew what it took to live off of meat alone.

 His audio receptors twitch.

 His head perks up and he turns around. Something whipped behind the tree.

 Optimus swallows the rest of his fill and gets up. "Hello?"

* * *

 Really, it was a night like any other when it first happened. 

 Optimus, walking through the nearby forest, like he usually did.

 It was a quarter moon, the sky holding not a single cloud. No reason for any beasts, werewolves or his beloved, to be out and about.

 He was taking a stroll for his mind's sake, which became more and more common. To relieve the stress building on his shoulders and in his tanks. His body felt faint, even his joints weak.

 He did try, at first. Try to consume just a little more energon than usual, but it never satisfied him. Nothing ever did. No matter how much energon he had, or how many times he had Ratchet take a look at him, nothing seemed wrong. Still, it was never enough.

 The fight with his processor, spark and frame had been going on for so long, he was too preoccupied in his thoughts to notice the liquid, that shouldn't have ever even existed, pooling in his intake when he smelt something dead.

 Dead, and fresh.

 He crossed the forest line from the trees to the canyons and simply stared.

 A dragon lied dead right at the foot of the nearest plateau. The blood was still warm, the flesh still warm. He could only assume it fell from a fall, judging by the way it's legs were bent in wrong places and neck twisted all the way around.

 The rest really was a blur. He knelt down, took a bite out of the dragon's neck...and his spark roared out of place.

 When he was done, and what was left of the dragon's neck was it's spine, he lifted his helm and cried. 

 But, his processor reminded him, his tanks were filled and complacent.

 That was enough for him to clean up and keep the encounter to himself.

* * *

 Ratchet bites the back of his servo and shuts his fans up, pressing himself against the tree.

 Optimus narrows his optics and tilts his head. He stands up, walking over the dragon's corpse. "Rafael, is that you again?"

 Keep quiet, Ratchet told himself.

 A crow from above caws. Stupid carrion feeders. However, it was enough of a distraction to get Optimus's attention away as he followed it.

 Ratchet hesitantly looks around the tree and stares in disbelief at the bloody corpse. Wings jutted out at uncomfortable angles, the neck was nearly bitten half way through, eyes glossed over. Blood frothed from it's mouth, it was missing a tongue. 

 If he could erase the image of Optimus ripping the muscle out of the screaming dragon's mouth, he would.

 "How could he do this?" he whispers, optics wide.

 He kneels down next to the corpse, digits dipping into the puddle of warm blood. 

 Optimus was his dearest friend. He could never be capable of this.

 He gets up and looks around quickly.

 After meeting Molly, he knew never to trust the forest, even when alone.

 You can't escape birds and you can't escape squirrels.

 Bright blue optics shine down from the top of a tree, narrowed and blazing with feral intent.

 Ratchet turns his back on the tree.

 Never noticing the shadowed form of a twisted mech crawling down.

 Until it jumps.

* * *

 

 Optimus, however obsessed, never showed it. 

 Every time he felt the grumble of his tanks, the tremble of his body from the lack of sustenance, he'd excuse himself on the lie of patrol. 

 Rather, he'd go out into the canyons, scout out some carrion via vultures and crows, eat his fill, go back to base.

 Easy as that.

 Except fresh and warm meat dwindled away come winter.

 Even in the dry desert, food was scarce.

 It had only been recently that he figured he could hunt.

 Dragons themselves were rare in this part of the country, but not too rare that he didn't find a dragoness lingering a tad too long near the canyons.

 One never would have expected a forty foot tall robot to be so silent as he bashed a rock over the dragon's head.

 Dragging it back to the safety of the forest was difficult, sure, but no one would notice a bloody trailer if there weren't people on the forgotten highway.

 If only the little brat didn't interrupt his meal.

 Rafael had popped up out of nowhere, looking for him when he spotted Optimus carving out the liver from the dragon's abdomen.

 Optimus had to rush over before any wandering werewolf could hear Raf's scream and covered his mouth with a bloody digit. Well, it was a better idea than pushing his head underwater. 

 "Rafael," he had whispered. "Don't scream, I will not hurt you. But say a word, to anyone, and...well, accident's happen."

 Rafael nodded quickly and Optimus put him back on the ground.

 Yes, better idea than drowning him.

* * *

 Optimus tackles Ratchet to the ground, slashing his blade at his optics.

 Ratchet screams and rolls away, staring in pure horror.

 Of course, seeing the Prime covered in blood was a horrific sight. His optics crazed, denta coated in blood and remnants of the dragon's throat. He transforms his blade back to a servo and holds his servos up. "Ratchet, I can explain."

 "Optimus, what in the name of the Allspark did you do?!" Ratchet shouts, frame barely holding.

 Optimus sighs, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone! It was just a couple hunts-"

 "You killed a dragon!" Ratchet cries out. "A couple?! How many have you slaughtered?!"

 Optimus scowls and snarls. "I know, I know. To think that just a couple bites came to all this...look, you are right to believe that what I did was wrong, but I did it to survive!"

 "N, this isn't survival!" Ratchet shouts. "This is...this is murder!"

 Optimus narrows his optics. "I've been fatigued, Ratchet. This has been the only solution. Not even energon was able to satiate the pain. I needed  _sustenance._ And I needed to get it, and I did."

 He steps forwards and Ratchet steps back. "Ratchet, come on," Optimus chuckles an off putting, nervous laugh. "You know I wouldn't have done this if I knew it wasn't necessary. I do everything for the team, for Molly, you know that. I can still be trusted!"

 Ratchet feels the back of trunk as his back hits the tree.

 "I mean, Primus," Optimus rubs his face, smearing blood on his faceplates, "we forgive Molly for all that she's done, right?"

 "That is different," Ratchet whispers in fear.

 "She eats, she hunts, she kills. How different is it?"

 Ratchet raises his servo and transforms it into a blade as Optimus gets closer.

 Optimus clenches his jaw and a ring of red forms around his blue optics. He squeezes his fist and snarls, "Ratchet. Leave."

 He squares his footing, "Optimus, what is wrong with you?"

 "Leave!" Optimus demands.

 "Optimus, please!" Ratchet shouts.

 The Prime raises his blaster and fires at his chest. He storms over and grabs Ratchet by the throat. "Ratchet, I don't want to do this," he snarls and slams him into the ground. 

 Ratchet tries to scream, yell, anything, but the grip on his throat was too tight to even activate his voice box.

 "I have to stay strong, Ratchet," Optimus explains. "If I falter, Molly might leave us, ME. I will not let Megatron, Starscream, hells even Sobek, take her away from me!"

 He pins him to the ground in snarls.

 In a split second, his denta were on Ratchet's neck.

 He thought for a half second he was about to do, but another second after, Optimus was looming over him again. He didn't even break mesh.

 "Do you know what I did...the first time I barely even tasted blood?" Optimus growls. " _I gagged._ I chewed it up, spat it out and went back to eating. The sheer pressure of death forced me to finish the corpse off. I have seen many do wicked things, Megatron, Arachnid, Starscream. And I agree, what I did might be at the top of the list." He's crying now, lubricant dripping out of his optics.

 "I don't want to do this, Ratchet," he repeats. "But I don't have any other options." He opens his mouth and tilts his head, denta sharper than before.

 Ratchet squeezes his optics tight, ready for the moment the light would flicker out.

 The sound of a bullet whizzing over head makes him open his optics back up. 

 Energon begins to leak from Optimus's mouth and he turns to the left.

 Molly had a gun, eyes sharp and glowing in the dark. 

 Optimus's optics flicker as he rolls to the side, slowly going into recharge.

 Ratchet scrambles to his feet and runs over to Molly. "Molly, you-"

 "Raf told me," she says and keeps her gun aimed at Optimus.

 "What do we do?"

 He watches as her neck tenses. "I'll call a team to take him to the labs. We still have a couple containment units from the infection that will work."

 "He was eating a dragon."

 "I know," she snaps. "Ratchet, don't say another word, it's killing me as it is."

* * *

 Optimus's optics flicker on and he groans, looking around. The room is bright, at first he thought it was just his optics focusing, but the room really was bright. White surrounded him, the walls padded.

 He tries to move. His arm barely twitches and he feels the tightness of binds restraining him.

 He jerks and looks down. There was a jacket of sorts, constraining his arms and servos, the thing strapping his legs together too. He couldn't move, could barely even stretch.

 If he looked just right, he could see a cage covering the area around his intake. Bars, keeping his jaw from even moving. 

 A muzzle.

 His optic darts around.

 In fact, he can't see out of his left optic.

 Buzzing in his head was sheer panic. The events from last night hadn't even hit him yet.

 As he started to feel the physical effects of the panic attack, the almost invisible door to the room opened.

 All he could see was a shadow, until it moved into the room.

 His spark aches at the sight of the woman walking in, but that nice feeling died when his optic settles on the grim expression on her face.

 Molly kneels down and tilts her head. She never says a work.

 After a while of tears falling down her cheek, she stood up and left.

 Leaving him to stare at an empty room, with seemingly no door, and no escape, his wail was muffled because he couldn't open his mouth.

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Driven to Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370733) by [starLight_Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starLight_Prime/pseuds/starLight_Prime)




End file.
